


[Podfic of] Battle Born

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [4]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alanna has an eventful Thursday dealing with the fallout of Jon's outing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Battle Born

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859352) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 24:45  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/04%20Battle%20Born.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/04%20Battle%20Born.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
